


All for you

by N4rciss1st



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feeeeeeelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N4rciss1st/pseuds/N4rciss1st
Summary: Lena gives Kara a chance to explain herself after Lex tells her she’s supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry for spelling mistakes, I don’t proof read because I’m lazy ¯\ _(ツ)_/¯

Kara sat on her couch after game night had concluded, everyone was in such high spirits and it made her happy. Yet, she still felt heavy in her heart. Lena. She knew that she had to tell her the truth, it hurt her to keep all of this from her best friend and, if she was going to be completely honest, the woman she loves. 

It was still fairly early, around 10pm and she wasn’t tired. She puttered around her apart and got changed into her pyjamas, finding herself back on the couch flipping through channels absentmindedly as her thoughts were stuck on Lena. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the soft knock and the click-clack sound of Lena’s shoes behind her. 

“I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and presume you have a good reason that you never told me you are supergirl.” Kara was surprised to see her. Lena was the first to leave game night, something felt off with her anyway. Kara worried about her constantly. Kara stood and looked Lena in the eye. Her heart racing. 

“Lena...” Kara’s eyes filled with tears. She was terrified to lose her. 

“Before you do,” Lena held up her finger for pause. Her own eyes welling, her lip shaking. “You need to know that I am hurt, beyond hurt. Heartbroken. Finding out the way that I did, Kara...not from you...why?” 

“I never wanted to hurt you, Lena. You’re my best friend and other than Alex, the only other person I can trust whole heartedly.” A tear dropped from Kara’s eye, she was trying not to break completely. “I liked you and believed in you from the moment I met you. I didn’t care that the Luthor name came with baggage because I knew you were different. I knew you were everything that your family wasn’t. You’re good and full of love, truth and hope.” Lena crosses her arms uncomfortably at the unexpected compliment. “I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you because of Supergirl. I swore to myself that I would keep you safe at all costs, even if that meant hiding it from you.” Kara sat back down on her couch, picking up a cushion and playing with the corner. A silence fell over them before Kara looked back at Lena. “I didn’t tell you because...you liked Kara Danvers, the nerdy, awkward, clumsy reporter for who she was...just Kara. Kara Danvers is who I really am, Supergirl is obviously a huge part of me too but I like that I was just able to be myself around you, keep you safe and not have the doubt looming over me that you were just there because I’m supergirl. I never did it to hurt you, Lena.” More tears fell, Kara watched as Lena’s face softened and her body unwound itself. 

“Kara, how I felt...feel about you would never change regardless if you were Supergirl or not, I met Kara Danvers that day, and that’s who I chose as my best friend. Supergirl is amazing, an extraordinary being who helps people, she’s inspiring but...” Lena sits down next to Kara, facing her and taking her hand, “Kara Danvers is just as good, and inspiring and extraordinary...not because you’re supergirl but because you’re Kara. You’re soft, and loving and there for me wherever or whenever I needed you. I value that much more than how strong you are or if you have laser eyes.” Kara giggles at that, trying to brush away her tears. Lena’s face changed in that moment, to something that Kara had never seen before. Lena seemed uncomfortable again, like she had more to say but wasn’t sure how to say it. 

“Lena?” Lena took a deep breath and Kara squeezed her fingers with reassurance. 

“There’s something I’ve been keeping from you too, Kara. But first I want to tell you that, I forgive you. I know now that you didn’t keep it from me to hurt me, I know your intentions are always for good...” Lena closed her eyes and took another deep breath. “I love you, Kara. I have loved you for so long. Since the moment we met...and I think I have ruined any chance of having our friendship back now...so I’ll go...” Lena’s face was wet from her tears, she stood and tried to step away, but Kara still had hold of her hand. 

Lena looked down to where their hands were joined and looked to Kara who was staring right back at her. The blonde stood and reached her hand up to Lena’s face, caressing it, all the while wiping away her tears. 

“Oh Lena...” Kara kissed her then. Lena’s hand came up to meet Kara’s on her cheek and pulled her closer with the other. Their kiss lasted for what felt like forever and they both saw stars as they pulled away finally. Both smiling like idiots. 

“I’ve waited years to do that.” Kara giggles again and so did Lena. They held each other in the middle of Kara’s living room. Kara felt liberated and Lena felt whole, for the first time since meeting Kara. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena. I have always wanted to tell you but I couldn’t risk losing you...” Kara pulled out of the embrace, just so she could look into Lena’s eyes. “I love you too much.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I thought I would have uploaded this earlier. But life happens y’know. Here goes the VERY TAME smut.

Kara deepened their kiss, she decided that Lena tasted like cherry wine and honey. She kept thinking of Lena’s beautiful pale skin and her piercing eyes, she couldn’t get enough. Lena quirked an eyebrow when she saw Kara’s nervous look. 

“Do you...uh, do you want to stay tonight?” Kara bit her lip and looked to the floor. Lena’s finger pushed Kara’s face up to see her eyes.

“Oh yeah.” Lena nodded and smiled devilishly, it made Kara feel giddy, excited and extremely nervous. Kara had never been with a woman. She wondered if Lena ever had. She blushed profusely at the thought, making her skin feel hot all over. Wow. She thought back to her intimate encounters with Mon-El and although they were great, she had never felt this fire before. 

“Lena?” Kara pulled away further and wrung her fingers together, she hoped Lena couldn’t sense her fear. “Have you ever...been with a another woman?” Lena bit her lip and shook her head. 

“No, I haven’t.” Lena took Kara in her arms once again and pulled her flush against her. “But I would really like to.” Lena whispered in to Kara’s ear as she began to kiss down the side of her neck. Kara sighed at the feeling, having Lena’s hands on her hips, pulling her impossibly close and her lips everywhere made Kara almost melt. Girl of steel, her ass. Not when it came to Lena Luthor. 

“Me...yeah, me too.” Kara said breathily, she then began to frantically unbutton Lena’s blouse. Lena is egged on by this and decides to help out. Lena grasps Kara’s sweater and lifts it over her head, revealing nothing underneath except her small sports bra. Kara flushes in embarrassment and tries to cover herself. “Sorry, lingerie isn’t really my strong suit.” Lena smiles and then finished unbuttoning her blouse, dropping it onto the back of the couch. Kara stared. “But it certainly is yours.” Lena’s bra was all lace, black with red embellishments, almost completely see through. The blondes mouth went dry. Kara took Lena’s hips this time and kissed her fiercely. Both women stumbled clumsily into Kara’s bedroom. Kissing and groping all the while. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Kara said between kisses. They fall onto the bed, and Lena straddles her at her hips. They stare at each other for a moment, smiles on both of their faces. Kara grips Lena’s hips and slides her hands up her sides and back down again. Pushing her to the side so that they’re both laying on the bed facing each other now. 

“Kara...” Kara put a finger to Lena’s lips and moved closer, she moved her finger and kissed her so softly. Lena reached her hands to Kara’s pants, unfastening the bow and sliding them down just a little. The action made Kara flush like she had never flushed before, she helped Lena pull off her pants and they both went to work on Lena’s dress pants. 

As soon as they were both undressed, Lena paused with her hand at the clasp of Kara’s sports bra. Flicking it with her fingers and drawing it over her head and down her arms. Lena made a point not to stare. Getting the impression that Kara felt a little vulnerable or insecure. Which she had no idea why she would be. Her kryptonian genetics provided her with the definition of a perfect body. 

Lena had enough and was too eager. She’s seen enough lesbian porn to figure out how it all works with another woman and winging it seemed her best option. She wasn’t nervous at all, her sexuality was something she wasn’t afraid of, she honestly just never had the opportunities to explore it. Kara, on the other hand, had never been attracted to any woman until Lena. Lena was smart enough to come to that conclusion so she figured slow would be the best course of action. 

“Are you sure, Kara?” Kara’s hand stopped it’s ascent to remove Lena’s bra and she looked up to Lena. She shook her head and laughed through her nose.

“You know what?” Kara bit her lip and smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever been as sure about anything than I am about you.” That made Lena’s heart flutter. She was not used to someone having actual, genuine feelings for her or wanting anything more from her than money or connections. Kara unsnapped Lena’s bra and slid it off her body so slowly, Lena thought she might die.

They we’re kissing again, much more frantically than before. Hands became more bold and adventurous and Kara’s ended up on Lena’s (in her opinion) perfect ass and Lena’s we’re pulling Kara closer and closer, pressing their bodies tight together. Kara felt like she was in a fog, her brain almost completely shut off by pure arousal. Lena’s mouth found Kara’s throat, kissing and sucking on her pulse point, driving Kara insane. 

“Lena, oh...my...rao...” Kara squeezes Lena’s ass, pulling her closer even still. Her finger hooked inside the side of Lena’s underwear and pushed it down slightly. Signalling to Lena that she wanted to rid her of the one last remaining garment. Lena kicked off her underwear and began on Kara’s boy shorts. Lena loved the contrast between the two women. Kara was so practical and comfortable (which she thoughts was sexy as hell), where Lena was about aesthetics and allure. It also made her feel more strong and powerful. 

Lena didn’t waste any time, she took Kara’s leg and hooked it over her hip. She placed her hand over Kara’s pussy and bit her lip when she heard Kara’s gasp. Kara bent her head and captured Lena’s left nipple in her mouth as she took cupped Lena’s sex. Both women began to explore each other. Lena’s fingers ran laps around Kara’s clit, eliciting moans from around her nipple that was still being teased by Kara’s tongue. 

Kara’s fingers made Lena’s mouth drop open, that felt way too good. It made her hips lurch forward, forcing Kara’s fingers to repeat their heavenly assault on Lena’s clit. Making the most erotic sounds Kara has ever heard come from Lena. Almost as if each woman read each other’s minds, Lena entered Kara with two fingers as Kara did the same to her simultaneously. Kara let go of Lena’s breast and they looked into each other’s eyes, matching each other’s pacing as they pumped in and out. Kara curled her fingers, reaching that perfect spot. The contact made Lena stop her ministrations on Kara momentarily, before picking up her pace and doing the exact same to Kara. 

“Fuck...” Even Lena’s heavy breathing was the sexiest thing Kara had ever heard, considering the exercise. Lena’s thumb bumped against Kara’s clit over and over again, bring her closer to the edge with each thrust. Lena could tell, which in turn did the same for her. Seeing the ecstasy in Kara’s eyes made her almost melt. 

“Kara...I-I’m gonna come.” Kara picked her pace up once again, rasping the pads of her fingers against Lena’s spot. She began riding Kara’s fingers, bucking her hips as she rode out her orgasm. Sweat trickled down her throat and her breath load and heavy as she came down. Her legs still shaking. 

Lena immediately withdrew her fingers from Kara, scooting herself down the bed a little and settling herself between Kara’s legs. Spreading her legs, Kara watched as Lena’s tongue met her clit delicately, inducing a soft moan from the blonde. 

“Lena please...” Lena smiled devilishly. She knew that Kara wanted to come badly, she knew teasing her would be cruel. She reinserted her fingers and picked her pace up to match the earlier tempo, and crushing her tongue and lips against Kara’s sensitive clit. The sounds that we’re coming from Kara made Lena’s pussy throb, it was so erotic. Kara’s fingers found the back of Lena’s head and held her firmly in place as her hips began to buck against Lena’s face and hand. 

“Come for me, baby” Lena’s managed to get out from between Kara’s thighs. That’s when Kara’s came, legs shaking violently and her fingers tightening at the back of Lena’s head. Lena didn’t relent in her ministrations, never slowing down until she was sure Kara couldn’t take any more. Lena crawled back up lazily until she was laying next to Kara again. Slowly and gently planting kissing along her shoulder and up to her lips. 

“Wow.” Lena laughed at Kara for being such a cliché. Kara grinned at her. “I think we should get ice cream now.” 

“You’re insatiable.” Lena says softly before kissing her again and smiling back at her. “I’ll get my phone, I think we should just order in.” 

Kara watched as Lena, in all her naked glory, walked from her room out into her living room. She smiled to herself, thanking Rao that Lena finding out about her being supergirl, considering the way she found out, didn’t make her lose her forever. That would be the biggest tragedy.


End file.
